Mary-Margaret Humes
Mary-Margaret Humes is an American actress best known for her portrayal of Gail Leery in Dawson's Creek and the Vestal Virgin Miriam in History of the World. Biography Humes was born in Watertown, New York, on April 4, 1954. As a teenager, she attended Watertown High School and graduated in 1972. Afterwards, she competed as Miss Thousand Islands in the 1973 Miss New York State beauty pageant contest. She won the Miss Florida USA pageant and was third runner-up in the 1975 Miss USA pageant. Humes was later encouraged to pursue acting by actor Burt Reynolds. On Criminal Minds Humes portrayed battered wife Audrey Henson in the Season Three episode "The Crossing". Filmography *Chasing Eagle Rock (2015) as Mags Avery *Fire City: End of Days (2015) as Human Cornelia *Surviving A Funeral (2014) as Lorraine (short) *The Girl He Met Online (2014) as Agatha Casey *Beverly Hills Cop (2013) as Gina Nickles *Matchmaker Santa (2012) as Katherine *Luck (2012) as Lynette *The Protector (2011) as Jessica Moore *The Back-up Bride (2011) as Lorraine Walker *Dad's Home (2010) as Mrs. Dougherty *The Republic (2010) as Bettie Thompson *The Portal (2010) as Mary *Broken Windows (2008) as Dori *Saving Grace (2008) as Deanne Wells *Criminal Minds - "The Crossing" (2008) TV episode - Audrey Henson *Ghost Whisperer (2007) as Susan Drake *My First Christmas Tree (2007) as Mom (short) *Grey's Anatomy (2007) as Nancy Jennings *CSI: NY (2006) as Helen Sanders *The Division (2004) as Mrs. Newland *Dawson's Creek (1998-2003) as Gail Leery (93 episodes) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002) as Jeri Newman *Touched by an Angel (2002) as Sandy Collette *Dying to Dance (2001) as Helene Lennox *Motocrossed (2001) as Geneva Carson *Rivals (2000) as Hazel Show *Murphy Brown (1997) as Raven-Haired Receptionist (2 episodes) *Sworn to Justice (1996) as Megan *Pointman (1995) as Marge *Land's End (1995) as Rebecca/Simone (3 episodes) *Legend (1995) as Laura Davenport *Gramps (1995) as Betsy MacGruder *In the Heat of the Night (1995) as Karen *Renegade (1995) as Laura Tracy *Diagnosis Murder (1994) as Ruth Garfield *Time Trax (1993-1994) as Tulsa Giles (2 episodes) *Dark Justice (1993) as Glenda Ross *Blossom (1993) as Carol (2 episodes) *Matlock (1990-1992) as Candace Winfield/Claudette Hertz/Brigette Laird (3 episodes) *Bodies of Evidence (1992) as Andie Harper *Perry Mason: The Case of the Reckless Romeo (1992) as Laura Rand *Eerie, Indiana (1991-1992) as Marilyn Teller (19 episodes) *Father Dowling Mysteries (1991) as Mrs. Wiley (credited as Mary Margaret Humes) *Valerie (1990) as Honey *Jake and the Fatman (1990) as Janet Fromer/Tish (2 episodes) *It's a Living (1988) as Sally *A Year in the Life (1988) as Kathleen *Outlaws (1987) as Lora Kirby *Gung Ho (1986) as Melissa *T.J. Hooker (1985-1986) as Lisa Temple/Chrissi Wilde (2 episodes) *Shadow Chasers (1986) as Allison Collingswood *Night Court (1985) as Kimberley Daniels *Half Nelson (1985) as April *The Fall Guy (1982-1985) as Serena/Rae Grant/Christina Smith (3 episodes) *Hardcastle and McCormick (1985) as Pamela Bayer *The New Mike Hammer (1984) as Dana Lord *Hunter (1984) as Sandy Newton *Velvet (1984) as Lauren "Boots" Daws *Riptide (1984) as Dee Dee *The A-Team (1983) as Randy Stern *Manimal (1983) as Terry Sloan *The Love Boat (1983) as Cristina Stellini *Knight Rider (1982) as Carol Reston (credited as Mary Margaret Humes) *History of the World: Part I (1981) as Miriam *The Dukes of Hazzard (1980) as Tinker 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses